


Headaches with Hotchner

by Gloomy_sunflower101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Sick!Reader, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomy_sunflower101/pseuds/Gloomy_sunflower101
Summary: You and Jack get suprised with Hotch home early from a case with the BAU. When Jack goes to bed, you look foward to time alone with Aaron, too bad a headache has other ideas.Slight TW for vomit, but it's not really graphic.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Headaches with Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first post on here and also my first attempt at fanfiction, so I apologize if it's a little rough.
> 
> Got this idea while I had a migraine and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

You had been with Aaron Hotchner for a little over 3 years now. You lived with him and Jack for only one of those years and everything was going great. You met him while you were working as a journalist, reporting on a case he was working on at the time. The “unsub” started sending you clues about the murders he wanted you to publish, which led to you working closely with the BAU. You developed a close bond with Aaron and that led to something more after the case wrapped up. You were living close to Quantico at the time, and after 2 years of dating, you didn’t hesitate when he asked you to move in.

Sure, you hated when Aaron was gone and had spent countless hours worrying about him and his team. However, you knew that Aaron wouldn’t be happy with a ‘normal’ 9 to 5 job and you would hate to drag him away from the sense of purpose he got from his job; that’s exactly why you always stayed with and cared for Jack while he was gone.

Jack took a couple of months to get warmed up to you, but he was absolutely the sweetest kid in the world and you simply adored him. His latest obsessions were dinosaurs and soccer. You couldn’t play any sport that required coordination to save your life,yet, he still insisted you “help him practice”. You always teased him that he just knew he could always make a goal against you, which of course he would grin and bashfully shake his head at. 

You and Jack had spent all day at the park, practicing soccer, taking breaks to feed the ducks that swam in the lake,and chasing Jack around the playground. It was a pretty tiring day for you both. Maybe, that was the reason you didn’t notice the extra car parked in the driveway. You fumbled with the lock, struggling to open the door whilst holding a snoring Jack. You finally opened the door and had to hold back a yelp of surprise when Aaron was there smiling from the sofa, the tv was on in the background. You felt your face light up and grinned as you pulled Aaron in for a hug, just then Jack began to stir. 

“Daddy?”, Jack mumbled despite not opening his eyes.

“Hey Buddy, I’m right here.”, Aaron said with one of his rare smiles.

Jack immediately started fussing to be put down so you let him go, only for him to be scooped by his father. Jack pulled Aaron in close and laid his head on his dad’s shoulder. You decided to join the two and latched onto Aaron’s side. Jack’s eyes were snapping shut and you could tell he was getting heavier with sleep. 

“You should probably put him to bed.”, You told Aaron while pulling away. 

He just nodded and started carrying him upstairs. He turned and looked back about half way up the stairs when he realized you weren’t following. 

“You coming?”, He half-whispered.

“Nah, you got this.”, you replied with a small smile. He nodded and continued up the stairs. 

You went to wait on the sofa for Aaron’s return. It was at that moment you felt a dull ache towards the back of your skull. You ignored it, deciding it was just from too much sun and tried to get invested into whatever Aaron had left on the T.V. 

Every second you ignored your headache, it seemed to get ten times worse. You were debating getting up to go get painkillers when Aaron made his way back downstairs. You decided to just ignore it, hoping it would fade away. 

It didn’t. 

Not even when Aaron began telling you how much he missed you or even when he thanked you for doing such a great job with Jack. Suddenly, the dull ache exploded into a sharp pain that felt like your head was splitting in two. 

“Y/n, are you okay? What’s wrong?”, Aaron stopped mid-sentence noticing your face of discomfort. 

“Hold on, I’m just going to go take some tylenol. I have a killer headache.” You said. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

You re-evaluated your word choice, “killer”.

“Pun intended.” you decided, which earned you another rare smile. 

You returned to the sofa, still feeling like someone was cracking your head open, but tried to put on a brave face.You cuddled up next to Aaron and had to look up at him. 

“I missed you so much, I didn’t expect you back today, figured you would’ve called.” You said, now noticing how the light from the television began to sting your eyes. 

“I would’ve but I thought it might be a fun surprise.” Aaron said with his eyes fully on you. 

“It was. I’m glad to have you back, I just wouldn’t have tired the little guy out so much if I knew you would be back.”, you said with a forced laugh, the stinging was becoming more painful. 

“How was the case?”, you continued. 

Aaron shared some of the details, leaving out all the truly gruesome ones. Not that you could pay close enough attention to be disgusted.  
He was in the middle of describing how Penelope had called Derek “Chocolate Thunder” in front of the entire Phoenix police department when you felt the wave of nausea.  
You immediately made a beeline for the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You barely made it in time before your stomach emptied the pizza you and Jack had for dinner. You heaved for a while before you could hear Aaron’s gentle knocks on the door. 

“Y/n, let me in. Are you alright?” 

You could hear Aaron beginning to worry. You wiped your mouth with a tissue and looked at your face in the mirror. Tears pooled your eyes and your face was a bright red, but other than that you looked somewhat okay. You flushed the toilet and decided it was safe, going to open the door. 

That was a mistake.

As soon as you opened the door and looked up at Aaron, the second wave of nausea rolled in your stomach. You immediately hunched back over the toilet and lost the ice cream you and Jack had after dinner. You didn’t know when exactly Aaron had walked in beside you to hold back your hair. Once you were done and flushed once again, you felt Aaron wipe your tears and face.The mortification hit you at once. You held your head down and avoided his eyes as he helped you up from the floor. He said nothing as he led you to the kitchen. You sat at the counter while he filled a glass with water and offered it to you. You gladly took it and couldn’t deny it helped your throat. 

“Are you alright?”, Aaron asked for the second time. 

This time you nodded and you weren’t lying, the pain in your head had eased tremendously. 

“Y/n, you could've told me you didn’t feel well sooner. I was there talking your ear off, when all you had to do was tell me you felt sick and we could have gone to lay down.”, Aaron said, sounding slightly guilty. 

“No, I love hearing about your cases. Besides, I honestly just thought it was a little headache.” 

He nodded, he knew you got migraines sometimes, but he had also never been home for one before. He remembered you telling him about your day of pain and how it prevented you from sleeping last time you had one. You were both grateful that Jack had a playdate for the majority of the day.

“Is it still hurting? I could go get some more painkillers or-”

“It’s better now, hardly there, but I am really tired.”, You cut him off noticing he was beginning to panic. 

“Yeah, I think that works for me too.”

You both headed towards the bedroom and now you were back to being embarrassed. 

Aaron probably had this whole cute romantic evening planned, he even came home early and surprised us, and I just puked up my entire stomach contents.  
You avoided his suspicious and knowing looks. 

You were both lying in the dark, you on your side with Aaron behind you, with one arm draped over your torso and the other tucked under your head. 

“Okay, tell me. What are you thinking up there?” 

The sound of his voice made you jump, you thought he was already asleep. You noted the rumble of his chest as he laughed. 

“Nothing, I’m sleeping.”, you replied, shutting your eyes. 

“Y/n, I’m a profiler, I know when something’s off. Now please tell me what's keeping you from drooling on my arm like normal.” Aaron teased. 

You turned to face him, still not looking him in the eyes.

“First of all, I don’t drool and second of all, Mister Profiler, I’m fine, other than the fact that my wonderful and handsome boyfriend won’t let me sleep.”

“Y/n, you do drool, I will take photographic proof if that’s what it takes and c’mon tell me what’s up, you’re worse at lying to me than Reid.” Aaron said, easing your chin up to look at him. 

“Okay, fine.”, you finally met his worried eyes.

“I just feel bad, you know, you came home earlier than I thought you would and it was such a nice surprise for me and Jack. I mean, I know your work can call you in at any minute so anytime with you is precious and now I wasted a whole evening with a stupid headache.”, You admitted. 

“Y/n you have nothing to worry about. No time with you is wasted, even if it’s spent holding your hair back while you barf cookies and cream. I cherish any time with you, and it wasn’t your fault you had a migraine. What matters to me is that you aren’t in any pain and that you and Jack are here with me.” Aaron said, never breaking eye-contact. 

You felt yourself relax and any traces of pain left,“I love you.”, you said, because it was true, you loved Aaron and Jack with everything you had.

“I love you too, even when you drool.” Aaron said, pressing a kiss to your forehead before you could process his words.  
You smiled and softly shook your head at his words. You snuggled in closed to him, feeling safe and warm as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
